


AI

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [337]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drst requested Sara introducing Felicity to Gideon. *g*





	

“Ok, Oliver, for all his powers of observation and stealth, absolutely _failed_ at conveying the full awesomeness of The Waverider.”   Sara leaned against the back bulkhead, smiling to herself as she watched Felicity walk slowly down the slight slope to the forward console, turning full circles so as to drink it all in.

“It is pretty cool, isn’t it?”  Sara shrugged and pushed herself upright.  “I guess I take it a bit for granted now.”

Felicity spun around to face her, one hand resting on the back of one of the jump seats as her other hand slashed through the air.  “I hope you take that as a measure of how awesome your life currently is.”  Felicity breathed deeply, eyes roaming the consoles.  “Can we, y’know?”  She shrugged and winked, her entire posture shifting into something more conspiratorial.  “Take her for a spin?”

Sara almost skipped down to stand next to Felicity – she hadn’t realized until now how much she had missed her friend.  “I don’t know.  Let’s ask.  Gideon?”

“Yes, Ms Lance?  Hello, Ms Smoak.”

Felicity’s jaw dropped and her eyes were like saucers as she turned and walked around Gideon’s glowing projection.  “Hi,” she breathed.  “Are you..?”

Sara had been working with Gideon for over a year, and could detect now the slight thread of amusement in Gideon’s voice.  She wondered what Gideon knew, about Felicity’s future, for all that the computer would never tell.

“I am an interactive artificial consciousness, programmed to operate this ship’s critical systems and aid the crew of their missions,” Gideon answered briskly.

“Programmed?  Like an AI?” Felicity was almost vibrating on the spot with excitement.  

“That is an appropriate designation.  I have mission parameters, but I am equipped to deal with complex and novel situations as demanded.”

Sara strolled around to lay a gentle hand of Felicity’s shoulder before she vibrated out of this plane of reality.  “And Gideon runs the ship.  So, whaddya say Gideon - little jaunt?”

Gideon’s avatar was neutral by design.  Even so, Sara was sure she heard a thread of excitement in the voice.  “Please strap in.  Initializing time drive.”

Sara flinched away at Felicity’s squeal of excitement as she dove for the nearest jump seat and pulled down the restraint.  Sara took her own seat more casually.  “Throw your hands in the air, it makes it feel like you’re going faster.”

Felicity stared at her.  “Really?”

Sara rolled her eyes, and Felicity stuck her tongue out, making Sara laugh.  “Though you should know about the side effects,” she added.

“Side effects?” Felicity managed to say before the time drive engaged and flung them back into history.


End file.
